


Please & Thank You

by CarlyLovesLarry



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, M/M, Rimming, Sub!Louis, Threesome, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyLovesLarry/pseuds/CarlyLovesLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thank you so much, babe." He grinned and gave him a quick peck to his lips, but. It wasn't like their other kisses. Harry didn't do anything, he just kind of stood there speechless, as if they had never kissed before. "Harry, what the-"</p><p>"Louis?"</p><p>He froze, and looked up at Harry. The voice he heard didn't come from him, so. What? This looked like Harry, yeah, but. The eyes. There was something different about his eyes.</p><p>He heard someone walk into the room, and quickly turned to look, getting into a fighting stance even if he knew he wasn't going to be fighting and... Harry? No. Wait.</p><p>He looked at the Harry beside him and at the Harry that just came from his room. Two... Two Harrys. There was two of him. How...?</p><p>or where Harry has a twin brother and Louis has a secret fantasy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please & Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even beta this I was so fuking excited about it.
> 
> MY TUMBLR: http://abstractlouis.tumblr.com/
> 
> also realized that when some people read this they might think of Ed Sheeran. My apologies xD

There was something different about the house.  
  


Louis couldn't quite put his finger on it, but. The essence was... lighter? More organized? Or maybe it was just because he'd been gone all day.  
  


He looked around, and realized that his jackets were hung up, and the movies had been rearranged by the T.V, and did Harry vacuum? But, really, when was he not making sure the house looked alright. He hated how Louis would leave his messes about, but never really complained about it.  
  


But what he did here was a little over the top. Were his parents coming in? Was he throwing a party? What was happening.  
  


"Harry?" He called out into the empty room, impressed by how good it looked. Maybe he should clean a little more often.  
  


Harry stepped in the foyer from the kitchen a moment later, dressed in a white t-shirt and his usual pair of skinny jeans. "Hey, babe!" Louis smirked a bit when Harry came over and left a wet kiss to his cheek, wrapping his arm around his waist.  
  


Louis rested his head on his shoulder, loving how warm he felt against his side. "Are your parents coming in? The place looks amazing."  
  


“Oh, yeah. My brother’s coming back from school for the weekend, I forgot to tell you.”  
  


"Your brother?" Louis lifted himself from his shoulder, confused for a second. He always forgot that Harry had a brother.  
  


In all of the months they'd been dating, Louis had yet to see Harry’s brother. He could barely even remember his name; Harry hardly ever talked about him. Not that Harry purposely avoided the conversation, it’s just that his brother hardly ever came up.  
  


"Yeah, Edward’s coming home." Harry nodded, pulling Louis' head back down onto his shoulder and rubbing his hair. Louis squealed and tried to pull away, giggling when Harry gave him a kiss on his lips, licking his nose after.  
  


"You smell good, are you baking?" Louis asked, biting on his lip just thinking about his cooking. Louis himself couldn't cook worth shit, except for Ramen and anything frozen. He could follow directions on a box, but to make something with different ingredients and such... Impossible.  
  


Harry answered with a nod, letting Louis free and heading back towards the kitchen."Yeah. Brownies. For when Ed gets here."  
  


"When’s he getting here?"  
  


"Tomorrow." Louis raised his eyebrows and gave Harry that look. The look that meant "What do you mean tomorrow? I could at least get a 5 day notice."  
  


He pursed his lips as Harry sighed, turning around. "Yes, tomorrow. He was actually supposed to go and stay with the folks but I offered him to come and stay here because you two have never met. I wish I could've told you sooner."  
  


Louis tilted his head and looked off at the wall, trying not to smile. "It's alright... Don't worry. I love you."  
  


He bit his tongue and felt a grin form on his face when Harry blew him a kiss. "Love you too, babe."  
  


~~~  
  


Louis couldn't wait to get back home and just sleep for the next four years.  
  


Work was a fucking drag, everyone was an asshole and he was one of the only workers on his shift, which unfortunately, was during their busiest time of the day.  
  


God, he just wanted to be wrapped up in Harry's arms and have him kiss his head and tell him some dumb story he read on the internet. He loved those times, when he and his boyfriend could just sit there and be in love for however long they wanted.  
  


He went up to the door and turned the doorknob, but he realized that it was locked on the inside. And, of course, he didn't have his key. He usually didn't need it because the door was unlocked all the time, even if it was kind of dangerous.  
  


"Shit." He mumbled, wiggling the knob even harder. He didn't know if Harry had left and locked it or not, so he may not be able to get inside for hours. "SHIT!"  
  


Louis kicked the door and crossed his arms, feeling kind of bad for how childish he was acting. But he wanted to go inside. He wanted to lie down.  
  


He felt relief wash over him when he heard the door unlocking from the other side, smiling when he saw some curly hair appear behind it.  
  


"Thank you so much, babe." He grinned and gave him a quick peck to his lips, but. It wasn't like their other kisses. Harry didn't do anything, he just kind of stood there speechless, as if they had never kissed before. "Harry, what the-"  
  


"Louis?"  
  


He froze, and looked up at Harry. The voice he heard didn't come from him, so. What? This looked like Harry, yeah, but. The eyes. There was something different about his eyes.  
  


He heard someone walk into the room, and quickly turned to look, getting into a fighting stance even if he knew he wasn't going to be fighting and... Harry? No. Wait.  
  


He looked at the Harry beside him and at the Harry that just came from his room. Two... Two Harrys. There was two of him. How...?  
  


"Uh, Harry?" He stepped back and bumped into the couch, furrowing his eyebrows and swallowing thickly. "Okay, which one of you is the real Harry?"  
  


He felt his eyes widen when the Harry from the bedroom stepped over, feeling cautious. "It's me, babe, calm down." He tensed up when he wrapped his arms around him, but soon melted into his touch. Yeah, this was his boyfriend.  
  


So then who was...? "Lou, this is Ed. My brother." He looked over at Ed,who was standing by the door as he waved shyly. "Name's Edward, but just like... Call me Ed."  
  


"So... You two? You're twins." He was still having trouble wrapping his head around it. Like, yes he knew Harry had a brother. But he didn't know he was almost an exact replica of him.  
  


He sat down and looked up at them, feeling his heart beat faster at the sight of the two of them. They were exactly alike, except for the eyes, as he said before. Ed's were a little bigger, and also he didn't have any tattoos either, as far as he could tell. But their hair, their lips, their chins. They were even the same height. And then he wondered if anything else was just like Harry's...  
  


"Sorry if I scared you, Louis." He looked up at Ed as he stood in front of him, going to sit beside him. "I thought you knew. Harry likes to withhold information, though, so don't worry if you didn't know."  
  


He smiled at Harry when Ed went to give him an angry look. Even his angry face looked like Harry's.  
  


"You two are like... Exactly identical. This is next level shit."  
  


He felt himself turn red when Ed laughed at him, God. He didn't know if he could handle having two Harry's in the same house as him for the whole weekend.  
  


"Yeah, I thought I told you?" Louis kept his eyes on his boyfriend as he sat on the other side of him, now sitting between the Styles twins.  
  


"Um, no? You said you had a brother, not a twin."  
  


"Technically I didn't lie."  
  


Louis looked off into the distance and frowned, avoiding eye contact with him. He's right, he didn't lie. He just... Didn't tell the whole truth.  
  


"Well, I'm going to lie down. I'm tired and I still need to... Process this." He waved goodbye to Ed and rushed to his and Harry's room.  
  


Louis couldn't believe this. Really? Why. He never thought that Harry would actually ever have a real twin.  
  


Like, okay, yeah. He'd kind of thought about it before, about how fucking hot it would be if Harry had a twin. And how amazing it would be to have sex with two of him at a time? It was one of his stranger fantasies, sure, but. What if.  
  


He felt himself start to harden in his work pants when they were both sitting with him, because he felt like they could do whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted. There was two of them. Two. Dos. Deux. Fuck, he was getting even harder just thinking about it.  
  


His throat was feeling dry and he couldn't stop his thoughts from running away. He changed into some sweats and a t-shirt and lied down to try and calm himself, and it did work after a while. He had the T.V. volume on low and the room was just nice and quiet. And he knew he could get away with taking a nap, Harry would always let him.  
  


And he did, he napped for probably an hour. He woke up, though, to the sensation of Harry's hand on his waist, trailing up his shirt as he kissed his cheek. "Hey, Lou."  
  


Louis groaned, flipping over to look at his boyfriend. "Yeah?" He croaked out, voice a bit hoarse from sleep.  
  


"Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't tell you, you seemed really shaken."  
  


Louis swallowed down the lump in his throat, trying to choose the right words to say. "No, it's fine, it was just... something personal."  
  


"What was it? You can tell me, babe, you know that." Louis let out a deep breath when Harry's soothing hands ran across his stomach. He always knew how to calm him down.  
  


"It's just, it's kind of weird." He whispered, hiding his face into his pillow. He didn't want to say it out loud, afraid that Harry might judge him or something. 'I don't really want to tell you."  
  


"Well, that's alright." Louis frowned, hating how accepting Harry was. He did want to tell him but just... He didn't know how. "No, it's like... I don't know how to word it."  
  


"Just say whatever comes to mind."  
  


Louis took Harry's hand on his stomach and folded their fingers together, holding his breath.  
  


"Okay, so like." His voice was really quiet, but it sounded like he was screaming in the silence of the room. "A while ago, like when he first got together? I always kind of had this thing, where like I would think about you having a twin, and I'd imagine the two of you... With me."  
  


His face was red hot and his heart was beating out of his chest, and he had to swallow a few times to keep himself down. "And, when I saw the two of you I got a little carried away and it just came back up. I'm sorry, it's so weird."  
  


He let go of Harry's hand and reached up to cover his face, embarrassed over this.Yeah, he and Harry could be kinky in bed, but this was completely new, even for them.  
  


They were quiet for a minute. The silence was deafening and for every second Harry didn't talk, Louis was panicking even more. Oh God.  
  


"Really?" He felt Harry breathe on his neck, sighing once he knew Harry wasn't upset or anything.  
  


"Yeah."  
  


He licked his lips and sucked in a quick breath when he felt Harry start to harden against his thigh, and then he knew that Harry thought it was as hot as Louis did.  
  


"Okay, baby. I'll be back."  
  


He felt Harry leave his side, and sat up immediately after Harry shut the door. Louis didn't know what he planned on doing was he was fucking excited, okay. He stood up and went to the door, opening it slightly so he could see and hear. He saw Harry standing in front of Ed, who was sitting on the couch.  
  


They were whispering so quietly, though. All he could hear was the occasional 'Eddy' from Harry and 'Damn' from Ed. He didn't know how Ed would react, he didn't even know if Harry was telling him about it.  
  


Louis shut the door quickly and jumped onto the bed once he saw Ed stand up. And then the two of them were coming into the room, practically leering over Louis as they looked down at him.  
  


"Do you want this, Louis?" Ed asked, his hands shoved into his pockets.  
  


He nodded, couldn't even create words because, was this really about to happen? "Are you okay with it?"  
  


His heart skipped when Ed nodded. "Yeah. I always knew it was bound to happen eventually. And I'm single."  
  


"Come here, babe." Louis stood up in front of Harry, looking up at his lust-blown eyes. And then, his mouth was against Harry's. His boyfriend's hands were cupping his chin, and then he felt another pair of hands on his hips, fingers going up his waist as they pulled his shirt up.  
  


He broke the kiss with Harry for a moment so his shirt could go over his head, but their lips found each other again, wet sounds filling the room from the filthy touch.  
  


He hummed into the kiss when he felt Ed's hands travel to the front of his body, going down to his sweats, where his cock was completely visible against the fabric.  
  


He then felt Ed's lips against his neck, and just the feeling of the two pairs of soft lips on his skin was enough to have his cock fill up to full hardness. "Your body's so hot." Ed mouthed against his skin, his fingers then digging into his thighs, groping them until it felt like he had pressed his fingerprints right into his skin.  
  


His head bell back onto Ed's shoulder when Harry's hands went to his chest, thumbing at his nipples. He knew how sensitive they were, knew he could make Louis fall completely apart by even the slightest touch at them.  
  


His breathing was already going ragged and they hadn't even done much of anything, but he was so turned on, so much that he could probably come untouched at that very moment.  
  


Louis grabbed onto Harry's forearms as Ed pulled away to drag Louis' sweats and boxers down his legs, leaving him naked and the other two fully clothed. He felt kind of awkward, being the only one who's getting anything right then, but all of those thoughts were shoved out of the fucking window when he felt Ed spread his ass apart and lick a thick stripe on his hole.  
  


He let out a cracked sigh as he continued to run his tongue over him. Harry always loved to lick him out, and Louis loved it just as much. And now he could have one Harry doing that while the other did something else.  
  


"Get on your hands and knees on the bed, babe."  
  


Louis nodded and settled himself on the bed, adrenaline rushing through his veins as he felt a tongue on him again, this one going quicker and lapping at him furiously.  
  


That was Harry.  
  


"Ed, why don't you let Louis give you a master blowjob? He loves sucking cock, don't you baby?"  
  


"Y-yeah-" He stuttered out, his arms weak as Harry went back to tonguing at his rim, pulling his cheeks apart as he delved deeper. He felt the bed dip beside him and watched as Eddy's cock came into view, all thick and long, barely curving upwards. Louis licked his lips and opened his mouth for Ed's cock, moaning around it once he enclosed it into his mouth.  
  


He bobbed his head on him for a minute, grabbing his hip to steady himself when Harry was savagely lapping away at his hole, pressing his tongue against it. He gasped and felt his body shake with pleasure when his tongue dipped inside of him, his hole clenching hungrily for more.  
  


Louis pulled off of Ed and moaned, resting his cheek on his stomach. "Please, please more- FUck." He panted and moaned as Ed ran his fingers through his hair, pushing his fringe back from his forehead.  
  


"You gotta keep going, babe. Keep sucking Eddy off." Harry breathed against his hole, and then he was pressing a finger against his rim. Louis wrapped his lips around Ed and went down on him again, hollowing his cheeks and swiping his tongue over the tip.  
  


"Don't be afraid to get rough, Ed. He loves it, fuck." Louis whimpered when he started to pull his cock out, but moaned when he only snapped his hips forward, the head of his cock hitting the back of his throat. He gagged slightly, but slackened his jaw and tried all he could to get a breath in edgewise.  
  


He was used to this, Harry had done it with him multiple times. But to be rimmed and to suck a fucking delicious cock at the same time was incredible.  
  


He whined when Harry pressed a second finger to him, pushing them in all the way and then pulling them back out. It burned a bit, considering he wasn't using any lube, but. It still felt nice, pleasurable. Like he could enjoy it.  
  


"Ed, get me the bottle out of the top drawer. We're gonna need to prep him nicely."  
  


Louis groaned and started to suck at Ed more furiously, spit starting to dribble down his chin as he pulled away slightly to reach into the drawer. Louis could only hear the sounds of the bottle opening and the grunts and moans of Ed above him, his sounds a bit lower than Harry's.  
  


Louis stopped for a second, his mouth full of cock and his back arching when Harry shoved three fingers inside of him. It was a stretch, but Harry usually used three fingers. But Louis didn't know if he wanted just three in there.  
  


He pulled off of Ed and felt his long fingers on his scalp, pulling his head up to look at him. Louis probably had watery eyes and red cheeks, he probably looked so fucked out already. "God, Harry." Louis opened his mouth for more and closed his eyes, listening to the little pants and other sounds coming from his own mouth. He sounded so fucking dirty, like a pornstar almost.  
  


"Louis, you're so fucking hot, God." Ed growled out before he dipped down to press a wet kiss to his mouth, his tongue going into Louis' mouth and rubbing along beside Louis'. He didn't know if Harry would be okay with this- he always got a little jealous. But he figured he was alright, because he only continued to spread his fingers inside of him, rubbing along his walls.  
  


He had something to say, but didn't know how to say it. He took a deep breath when Ed pulled away, and felt it spill out of his mouth without thought. "Harry- I wanna, fuck, let me take you both- please-"  
  


He cried out when Harry stopped, starting to rock his hips on his fingers, letting out a wavering moan when he felt his fingers hit that fucking amazing spot. "You sure?" Harry asked, and then he was pressing a fourth finger to him. Louis felt his arms go weak, his moans getting higher.  
  


"Yes! Yes, yes- please- oh God" Louis was letting out strings of curse words, and shoved his face into the comforter to muffle himself. He hated to be so loud, but Harry loved it to no extent. He knew that he loved to fucking ruin him, make him scream at the top of his lungs from the pure amount of pleasure coursing through him.  
  


He let out a sob and tried to regulate his breathing when Harry pulled his fingers out, leaving Louis empty and wanting more. "Sit up, come on."  
  


Louis did as Harry said, sitting up on the bed as he sighed and looked up at Ed, who was just as fucked out as he was. His lips were red and his chest was pink, and his eyes were wide and just, God. He was so hot. But, of course, when someone looked just like his boyfriend, they couldn't be much less than attractive.  
  


He watched as Harry took off his clothes, revealing his milky skin and dark ink on his chest and arms. He always loved his tattoos, liked to trace them with his fingers and kiss them when they were cuddling. He had some too, yeah, but Harry could undeniably rock them like noone else.  
  


Louis ran his hands over his chest and looked down at his cock, which had been by no doubt neglected the whole time. It was red and the more he looked at it, the more he felt his stomach churn with anticipation. He wanted to just get himself off right there, but. He wanted Harry to fuck him raw, and wanted to make sure he had two cocks inside of him by the end of the night.  
  


He squeaked when Harry picked him up and sat him on his lap, and he couldn't stop his cheeks from going red when he felt his cock against his back. He complied as Harry spread his legs and rested his feet on the bed. And then he felt the head of Harry's wet cock pressing into him.  
  


He suddenly felt so exposed- as if Ed hadn't already seen him naked. But to be sitting there, legs spread, cock resting against his stomach was different. Harry started to lift Louis up and sink him down onto him, his chest pressed against Louis' back.  
  


Louis moaned and lolled his head back against Harry's shoulder, letting out soft whimpers and groans as he was dropped down onto him. He could feel sweat starting to form on his forehead, and his fringe was all in his eyes and his body was so fucking hot. He didn't know how much longer he could hold off, didn't know if he could take it until the very end.  
  


And then, he felt a finger slip in beside Harry's cock, and Louis was left gasping with wide eyes. He looked down between his legs and saw Ed on his knees, pumping his finger in and out with Harry's thrusts. "Ohmygod-" He cried out, craving more.  
  


Ed's other hand was soon on his thigh, kneading at his skin and rubbing circles into him.  Louis had his head back on Harry's shoulder after not too long, his eyes shut and his lips against his hot neck. He suckled on his skin, reaching one of his hands back to tangle into Harry's hair. Ed's lips were now on Louis' thigh as well, biting his skin and just, fuck. It felt so good, he didn't know he'd like that kind of thing, it was completely new and it was just... God.  
  


Louis took it and gasped and writhed with each finger Ed added until he had four in there, and it was such a stretch, God. He hadn't been this filled in his life, and to think that soon he would have more than just Ed's four fingers and Harry's cock? Fuck.  
  


He started to prepare himself when Ed slipped his fingers out, and Louis knew what was to come. He didn't know if he'd be able to do it, he had never done this before and it was going to be so much and he was absolutely terrified but he wanted to do this so bad.  
  


And then Ed was standing up by the edge of the bed, and Louis felt the head of his cock against his rim. "You ready?" Harry whispered into his ear, and Louis wished harry would just stop asking him so they could get it fucking ON. But he nodded, mumbling a 'yeah' under his breath.  
  


His hole was being stretched to it's full capacity, probably. Ed was a snug fit, and it burned like fucking hell but he had wanted this for so long. One of his longest living sexual fantasies was coming to life and he didn't know how to react.  
  


"Fuck, Ed- Oh God- You're so big-" He practically screamed, chest heaving as he felt tears start to spring into his eyes. There was probably so much lube being used, they were both practically drenched in it but it still hurt. It wasn't until they had both been thrusting in for a minute that the shockwaves of pure bliss rushing from his head to his toes. He had his hands in Ed's hair now, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth hanging open.  
  


He couldn't form any words, there was nothing to say. It felt so fucking good, like heaven on earth. He was so full, loved the way they moved inside of him. He opened his eyes slightly and stopped breathing for a moment. He looked down and saw their two cocks sliding in and out of him, and the sight was just so fucking filthy that it was hot.  
  


"Fuck- fuck-" He heaved out breaths, drops falling from his eyes and down his cheeks from how fucking marvelous this felt. He dropped his head back onto Harry's shoulder and kept moving, couldn't stop moving. It was all so much, he needed to come so badly, didn't know what he'd do if he didn't bust at that moment.  
  


"Harry, Harry please, 'M gonna come, oh- Jesus- FUCK-" He screamed, literally screamed out their names as he felt his balls tighten and his come painting his chest with white streaks. He lied there and sobbed, smiling and mumbling nonsense.  
  


He could hear Harry struggling, grunting and groaning, and he didn't know why he didn't hear the noises they were making before. To think that Harry had been fucking into him this whole time, his cock being squeezed by his hole beside Ed's? He was so fucking metal.  
  


He sighed when Ed pulled out, listening to the sound of his hand jerking at his cock until he could feel his warm seed on his thighs, moaning at the sensation. And then Harry was moaning in his ear, emptying his load into Louis like he loved to do. Louis liked it as well, loved the way it felt, even if it was a little uncomfortable.  
  


He hitched his breath when Harry pulled him off of himself and lied him down on the bed, spreading his legs to see. "Holy shit."  
  


He giggled at the sound of Ed's voice, knowing how good he must've looked. He always looked nice after sex, always had a bit of a soft glow to his skin. "You're ass was fucking torn apart, Lou."  
  


"Good." He whispered, letting out a sigh when he felt Harry wipe him clean of the come. He lied there and felt a sense of satisfaction wash over him from it. He had actually gotten to have sex with Harry and his real actual identical twin. Amazing.  
  


His heart was practically bursting with love when Harry was lying behind him, chest pressed against his back, with Ed lying directly in front of him, his arm wrapped around his waist, the three of them covered up and cuddling together. He sighed and looked back at Harry, kissing him softly.  
  


"Thank you, guys." He looked at Ed and smirked when he felt him kiss him on the nose, then going to give him an Eskimo kiss. "It was no problem."  
  


"Anything to make my baby happy." Louis shoved his face into the pillow and smiled, feeling so protected and warm from the two of them holding him.  
  


"Love you, Louis."  
  


He scooted back into Harry's body, turning his head to kiss him. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> LEAVE COMMENTS/KUDOS IF YOU LIKED IT !!!!


End file.
